fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Fantasy Software
]] '''Fighting Fantasy Software' was the brand name used by Adventuresoft (UK) Ltd when they developed the adaptation of the gamebook Seas of Blood into a computer game of the same name. The computer game Seas of Blood was developed for a number of platforms made up of ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64, Amstrad CPC, BBC Micro /Acorn Electron. It was done so on licence and part of the agreement was to use the Fighting Fantasy Logo on the published software. Adventuresoft (UK) Ltd distributed the game under the name Adventure International (UK), which was also used on licence, this time from Adventure International. Therefore, although both development and publishing was done by Adventuresoft (UK) Ltd, the name of this firm does not appear anywhere on the packaging, because the names they used on the packaging were both licensed names. However, the names of the developers did appear on the packaging (i.e. Brian Howarth and Mike Woodroffe). The Fighting Fantasy Software logo was a variation on the standard Fighting Fantasy logo used in other Fighting Fantasy publications, but was specific to software. of Warlock]] There was an advertisement that was carried in both issue 7 and issue 8 of Warlock for Fighting Fantasy Software. The advert was ostensibly for the game Seas of Blood, but carried provisional release dates for four other games that would be made for Fighting Fantasy Software and distributed by Adventure International (UK). The four games were Temple of Terror (for a December 1986 release), Rebel Planet (for a February 1987 release) and both Appointment with F.E.A.R. and Demons of the Deep whose release date was conspicuously listed as "T.B.A.". Both Rebel Planet and Temple of Terror were later released, although not under the Fighting Fantasy Software brand but instead were developed explicitly by AdventureSoft (who had previously been using "Adventure International (UK)" under licence), and were distributed by U.S. Gold. The latter two games (Appointment with F.E.A.R. and Demons of the Deep) were never released by AdventureSoft, nor advertised by them or U.S. Gold and thus it seems they died as concepts when AdventureSoft took the helm as a brand over the name Fighting Fantasy Software. There appears to be no other mention of these two games, nor adverts for them in the major gaming publications of the time. Following Seas of Blood, Adventuresoft (UK) Ltd continued to develop Fighting Fantasy conversions. However, the collapse of Adventure International in the US had led them to begin using the Adventuresoft name in their work rather than Adventure International. Simultaneously, they had agreed distribution to go through U.S. Gold Ltd. Therefore in later titles they endeavoured to have Adventuresoft explicitly placed on the covers of the games. Although they continued to use the Fighting Fantasy logo on the Fighting Fantasy conversions, it reverted to the standard logo that also appeared on the books, and the use of the specialised Fighting Fantasy Software logo, as well as the Fighting Fantasy Software brand did not last past the publication of Seas of Blood. See Also References Category:FF Computer Game Developers and Publishers